1. Priority Claim
This application claims the benefit of priority from European Patent Application 11 006 316.1, filed Aug. 1, 2011, which is incorporated by reference.
2. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of visualization of 3D objects and/or 3D terrain using a device having a display and a range metering device.
3. Related Art
Portable handheld devices or embedded devices, vehicle navigational systems, but also navigational systems for cyclists, hikers or pedestrians are known in the state of the art. Such devices often present a 3D view from the current position of its user applying the device for orientation, guiding through often a multitude of sometimes unknown objects and or terrain. These devices provide the user with an approximation of the 3D world he/she encounters from his/her current viewpoint.